Rattling Chains
by We-are-DeathGods
Summary: "Would you like to play a game my lord? The rules are quite simple. Just sit back. Relax. And enjoy what you have coming" (SebaCiel. Ciel is 18 years old. Bondage. Yaoi. Four-Shot. Smut in all chapters. Don't like, don't read!)
1. Lets Play a Game

**Let's Play a Game**

Ciel lay in bed, sheets rolled into a ball at his feet, a simple white button up shirt and no underwear. He tossed and turned but no matter how hard he tried to get comfortable he couldn't do it. Ciel was awake for quite some time now, at least two hours maybe. He wasn't entirely sure but it was 1 am and he was burning up, his whole body trembled. He pondered why he might be so hot but nothing came to mind. It might be mid-summer outside but in his manor it remained cool.

He gave up on attempting to sleep and decide to call on Sebastian. When Sebastian entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the condition his master was in. He was drenched in sweat with his bangs sticking to his forehead, his sheets were damp and he was breathing quite heavily.

"Master? Are you alright? What is going on and why are you up at 1 in the morning?"

"I can't sleep. I'm sweating like crazy and have no idea why. I can't get comfortable for the life of me and its driving me insane!"

"My lord, your window is open. It's allowing the hot summer air into your room causing you to overheat."

"Oh what the fuck! I have been up for two hours and didn't notice my fucking window was open!"

"My lord please calm down. I understand you are upset but I will simply turn up the air conditioning in your room so it will return to a comfortable temperature."

"Thank you Sebastian. But what am I going to do now. I'm wide awake and I won't be able to sleep until it cools down in here."

Sebastian smirked. "Would you like to play a game my lord?"

"What kind of game?" Ciel was a bit intrigued. He had been up for hours doing nothing so why not see what Sebastian had to offer.

"The rules are quite simple. Just sit back. Relax. And enjoy what you have coming"

"That doesn't tell me what kind of game this is." Ciel replied stubbornly

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that Sebastian began his game. He ran at Ciel and with lighting speed handcuffed his hands and feet to both the headboard and footboard.

"What are you doing Sebastian!? Remove these handcuff and let me go! What kind of game is this anyway!"

"You'll find out but for now don't tug on those restraints. They aren't fuzzy handcuffs. If you tug too hard you might leave cuts and bruises and we wouldn't want that perfect skin of yours to get all marked up now, do we?"

Ciel swallowed hard. He was a bit nervous of what this demon had in store for him. Before Ciel could register what was happening he was suddenly blindfolded. Ciel got a bit more panicky as Sebastian finished tying the blindfold. Ciel lay there handcuffed and blindfolded as he thought to himself, what kind of game involves handcuffs and blindf...oh shit. Ciel tugged a bit on his restraints.

"Sebastian! I know what you are doing. Stop this now and get me out of these handcuffs!" Ciel's breathing began to speed up considering he couldn't see Sebastian and he was completely helpless. Sebastian suddenly appeared next to Ciel on the bed and whispered into his ear, "Now why would I do something like that? You are the one who said you wanted to play a game. Well, this is the game." Having Sebastian's hot breath ghosting over his ear and the way he spoke to him sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly Ciel heard a rip and felt the cool air against his burning skin.

"Seba...Sebastian. What are you doing?" Ciel felt a blush scatter across his cheeks. He was now fully exposed and quite embarrassed. Sure Sebastian has seen Ciel naked plenty of times but never like this. He is so vulnerable. Sebastian could do anything and Ciel couldn't stop him. And that was his plan all along.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed and on top of Ciel. "Se..Sebastian?" "Shhh, it's okay. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Sebastian then pressed his lips against Ciel's. Ciel was a bit startled but after a few seconds he just sunk into it. Sebastian began moving his lips against Ciel's and he began doing the same until Sebastian's tongue snaked past Ciel's lips and entered his mouth. Ciel experimentally stuck his tongue out to meet Sebastian's. As their tongues rolled around one another Sebastian pulled his tongue back and bit down on Ciel's lower lip causing a small moan to escape his lips.

Sebastian smirked. He began kissing down Ciel's jaw and to his neck where he licked, bit and sucked the skin. Ciel unintentionally allowed small mewls and moans to slip passed his lips as his neck and ears were assaulted. Sebastian began to trail lower until he reached the two hardened buds on Ciel's chest. He took one of the between his fingers and began playing with it skillfully before taking it into his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue over it repeatedly. "Ah, ha, oh. Seba-Sebastian."

Ciel was so embarrassed. He was handcuffed to a bed with a blindfold on and now Sebastian is touching him in ways he has never been touched before. He can't deny the fact that he is enjoying every minute of whatever Sebastian was doing oh so skillfully. He might not want to admit it but the noises he couldn't help but let out said it all.

Sebastian removed the bud from his mouth and moved up to Ciel's ear once again. "Do you like that? Hm? Do you like the way my mouth feels on your delicious skin? The way my tongue glides over your nipples and neck. What about the way I trail my fingers up your stomach, stopping to play with your nipples the way you seem to like so much." As Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, he could feel himself getting hard and he knew Sebastian could see that. Somehow Sebastian knew how to push all of Ciel's buttons in just the right way that even if a part of him didn't want this.

Sebastian obviously noticed Ciel's growing erection between his bare thighs so he moved all the way down passed his erection and to his spread legs and sat between them. Ciel could feel Sebastian's breath on his legs causing him to shudder and moan quietly. Then Sebastian began licking and sucking at Ciel's inner thighs. Going as close as he could get to Ciel's erection without actually touching it. Ciel began to squirm a bit underneath Sebastian's kisses. It all felt so overwhelmingly incredible. "Sebastian, please." Ciel begged. Sebastian stopped for a moment and moved a little closer to Ciel. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Sebastian replied with a smile on his face. "Please Sebastian. Touch me..."

"Why I am touching you my lord."

"No, touch me where it matters. I need it." Ciel grew harder each time Sebastian kissed, licked or bit a part of his body and by now he was painfully hard and needed more. "Why I'm sorry my lord but it's to early for that. The whole point of the game is to tease you and I'm having lots of fun. Aren't you...Ciel" the way his name rolled off Sebastian's tongue sent a shiver down his spine and caused his erection to grow even harder. "Sebastian I am your master. You must obey my every order. Now touch me...please." Ciel managed to say between pants.

"My lord as I said before. The rules of this game are simple. Sit back, relax and enjoy whatever is coming to you and since you are in such a vulnerable state right now, You have no control. It all belongs to me."

"Sebastian. I need it. I need you to touch me. Touch my...well you know"

"No I'm sorry master I don't know. Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian said sarcastically with that same signature smirk of his."

"My, my," Ciel lowered his voice down to just a whisper. "My dick. I want you to; put it in your mouth." Ciel's blush deepened to an even darker shade of red. Sebastian crawled up to Ciel's face and kissed him hard. After a few seconds he began trailing his hand lower and lower running his fingers down Ciel's chest until he reached his painfully hard member and wrapped his hand around it. "Ah ha. Sebastian. Yess, more" Sebastian released his grip and ran his fingers up and down the shaft ever so slowly. "Ha, mm, Sebastian. Faster. More" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shaft tightly and moved his hand up and down. Ciel was so sensitive to every little touch that if Sebastian did this long enough he would finally be able to get his release. Sadly Sebastian knew that and after a few minutes of pumping, Sebastian stopped causing Ciel to mewl disapprovingly and thrust upward, begging for more contact.

Sebastian loved seeing his master in such a state but he was reaching his own limit. His pants grew to be uncomfortably tight. So he sped things up a bit. As his master had ordered he grabbed Ciel's shaft in his hand and licked the head, let it go and then licked the underside of it before taking the whole thing into his mouth. "AH HA OH FUCK! Sebastian! Yes! Oh don't stop! Don't stop!" Ciel tugged at his restraints causing his wrists to get cut up and bruised. Small amounts of blood began trickling down his forearms but he really didn't notice.

Sebastian pulled away and pressed three fingers to Ciel's mouth and he took them in and began sucking on them coating them in a good amount of saliva. Sebastian pulled his fingers from his mouth and pressed them against Ciel's hole. He swirled his fingers around the outside before pressing one finger inside. Ciel mewled in discomfort until Sebastian curled his finger and hit his prostate. "Ah!" Ciel moaned as his back arched off the bed. Sebastian then added the second and the third until Ciel was a writhing hot mess underneath him. Sebastian believed that he was ready so he began removing his own clothes. Ciel could hear Sebastian doing so. "Sebastian. Do you think you could take off the blindfold...I want to see." Sebastian obeyed his request and removed the blindfold. Ciel opened his eyes and began staring as Sebastian removed his attire piece by piece. As Sebastian removed his clothes, Ciel felt shivers run down his spine causing him to moan quietly as he watched.

Finally when Sebastian was as naked as Ciel, he removed the restraints on Ciel's feet. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian pulling him in so he could feel Sebastian's member pressing against his hole. Sebastian spit on his hand and ran his hand over his shaft causing him to growl quietly in the back of his throat. Sebastian looked up at Ciel who nodded in approval and Sebastian began pushing in. Ciel's face contorted showing discomfort and pain. Sebastian pushed in slowly allowing Ciel to adjust. Once he was all the way in he gave it a minute before Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian's waist telling him to move. Sebastian began moving, slowly at first. After a few minutes of slow and shallow thrusts Sebastian began hearing Ciel moan beneath him so he picked up his speed. Ciel started progressively getting louder and louder until "AH! Sebastian! Right there! Oh do that again!" Sebastian had found in once again.

He began thrusting harder and faster into that one special spot making Ciel scream. Sebastian kept going for quite some time before he began to feel Ciel's muscles contracting around him. Sebastian removed one of his hands from Ciel's hip and starting pumping his member in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck! Ah ha Mmm! Seb-Sebastian! Please don't stop I'm so close! I'm so..." Sebastian started pumping Ciel even faster. He could feel Ciel getting tighter and tighter until "Oh shit! Sebastian, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna. AH SEBASTIAN!" Ciel came all over Sebastian's hand and chest as well as his own. Ciel's muscles tightened, squeezing Sebastian almost painfully but after a few more thrusts, Sebastian came inside of Ciel.

After riding out their orgasms Sebastian pulled out and removed the handcuffs from Ciel's wrists. "Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Can...um...we maybe...play this game again sometime?"

Sebastian smirked and laughed quietly. "I would be happy to my lord."

"Good. But maybe next time, there could be more."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe next time we could use a whip?"

"Of course my lord."


	2. Whips and Cock Rings

**Whips and Cock Rings**

Ciel awoke the next morning covered in dried semen, hickeys, bruises and some dried blood on his arms. He looked around his room and then down next to his left where he found Sebastian looking up at him smiling. "What are you smiling abut?" Ciel asked knowing exactly why he was smiling but playing dumb anyway.

"You know why my lord."

"Of course I do, now go run me a bath, I'm disgusting."

"Disgusting is far from the truth, I think delicious is the word you're looking for."

Sebastian sat up and kissed Ciel on the neck and then on the lips softly but passionately. After he broke the kiss he stood up, still naked, and started heading to the bathroom to run a bath for Ciel. Ciel got up and followed him to the bathroom rubbing then bruises and cuts on his wrists. Once Ciel arrived in the bathroom the bathtub was already full so he stepped into the hot water. "Ah, this feels so nice. Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"Get in."

"Of course Master."

Sebastian stepped into the large tub with Ciel and sat down next to him before lifting Ciel up and placing him on his lap. Ciel stiffened when he was lifted but calmed down a bit once he was placed on Sebastian's lap. Ciel could feel Sebastian's flaccid cock underneath his butt causing all of the events from last night to flash before his eyes and making Ciel grin.

"What's the smile about my lord?"

"Nothing!" Ciel said with a blush spreading across his cheeks. The more he thought about last night, the more he could feel himself getting aroused. Ciel shook his head to get rid of all the memories so he wouldn't pop a boner for no reason. Despite Ciel's attempt to forget he still got hard, just enough for Sebastian to notice. Sebastian smirked and brought his hand down and gripped Ciel's hardening cock, causing Ciel to jump. "Sebastian? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I know you were thinking about last night, the proof is right here." Sebastian said as he tightened his grip on Ciel's cock.

"So what if I was! What are you going to do about it!?" Sebastian smirked and kissed Ciel hard, pushing his tongue past Ciel's lips. Ciel moaned into the kiss when Sebastian bit down on his bottom lip. After a few minutes of making out Ciel pulled away and climbed off Sebastians lap to scrub himself off. Once Ciel felt he was clean enough he crawled back onto Sebastian's lap and kissed him again. They made out for a while before Sebastian moved his hand back down to Ciel's hardening cock. "Getting hard from just kissing me are we?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it's quite adorable."

"I'm not adorable…" Ciel argued, blushing

"I'm sorry my lord, would you prefer delicious?" Sebastian leaned forward and began kissing and biting Ciel's neck and ears. Ciel mewled quietly, making Sebastian smirk. He loved all the noises he could force past his masters lips. "Sebastian. Let's go to my room."

"Yes my Lord."

Sebastian lifted Ciel out of the bath, unplugged the drain and walked into Ciel's room placing him on the bed before crawling on top of him and kissing him once again. Sebastian kissed down Ciel's jaw line to his ears where he licked and sucked on the lobe before taking it between his teeth. He released the lobe and licked up the shell of his ear making Ciel shiver. Sebastian didn't stop there; he kissed lower until he has hovering just above Ciel's nipple. Sebastian flicked his tongue over the hardening nub repeatedly before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, leaving a hickey around his right nipple.

Sebastian let go of his nipple and moved back up to Ciel's ear. "Roll over and lift your hands above your head." Ciel did as he was told and once he was in position Sebastian handcuffed his hands to the headboard. Ciel could feel himself getting harder the longer he was in this position causing his cock to rub against the sheets each time he shifted. Ciel began shifting slightly so his cock would rub against the silky sheets making him moan each time he moved.

Suddenly Sebastian whipped Ciel's back making him scream in shock and pain. "What the fuck Sebastian! You could've warned me!"

"You were rubbing yourself against the sheets so you need to be punished. You can't finish until I allow you to, that's part of the game."

"O-okay."

Sebastian cracked the whip hard against Ciel's ass, only this time, Ciel moaned. Sebastian stepped back and admired the two red marks slashed across Ciel's ass and back making him smile. "Sebastian…again. I want you to whip me again." Sebastian was happy to oblige and whipped Ciel hard right on the left ass cheek. "Ah fuck! Fuck mm! Yess, again." Sebastian whipped Ciel three more times, once on the back and two more times on each ass cheek. "AHHH! Oh Sebastian!"

"Wait here a moment my Lord"

"A-Alright, please hurry back."

Sebastian chuckled before he left to his room to retrieve a special present for Ciel. Sebastian walked back to Ciel's room and held up his "present" for Ciel to see.

"What, what is that?" Ciel questioned, a bit nervous.

"It's a cock ring Master. Have you never seen one before?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I haven't!"

"Lift your ass into the air so you're on your knees."

Ciel did as he was told and Sebastian put the cock ring on. "Now my Lord, if it starts feeling too tight you must tell me. It can be dangerous if I don't take it off in time."

"Alright."

Sebastian stepped back and just stared at Ciel's ass for a couple seconds before winding his hand back and spanking Ciel hard. Ciel yelped. "Mm, yeah like that. Again." Sebastian walked a bit closer to the bed and slapped his ass leaving a bright red hand print on Ciel's now sore bottom. "Ah! Fuck Sebastian I need more contact please."

"I can see that by just looking at your dick. The head is all swollen and red and dripping." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear before licking the shell.

"Now, roll over."

"I can't I'm stuck like this."

Sebastian took the key to Ciel's handcuffs and released him allowing Ciel to roll over before he locked the handcuffs back in place. Sebastian crawled on top of Ciel and kissed him, immediately forcing his tongue into his mouth. Ciel stuck his tongue out and rolled it around Sebastian's. Sebastian pulled his tongue back and sucked on Ciel's. Ciel mewled. Sebastian released Ciel's tongue and bit his bottom lip drawing blood. He licked Ciel's bottom lip savoring the taste of his blood. When they broke the kiss and opened their eyes Ciel could see the lust showing in those glowing red eyes, along with the hardness of Sebastian's cock pressed against his thigh.

"Looks like I'm not the only one excited." Ciel stated sarcastically

"You are quiet right my Lord, but the difference between you and me is I have self control."

"Call me Ciel. When we are in bed like this I'm not your master. You're in control here." Sebastian smirked.

"Of course, Ciel."

Ciel blushed. Hearing Sebastian say his name in such a seductive tone made his even more aroused. As Sebastian crawled off Ciel he licked all the way down from his neck to between his hips before licking the head of Ciel's cock removing the bead of pre-cum built up on the head. "Ahh, more Sebastian please."

"Well what do you expect me to do with this cock ring on; would you like me to remove it?"

"No. Don't. I like it."

"Then what would you like me to do?"

"I-I want you to, stick your fingers inside. Find my special spot like you did last night."

Sebastian brought his fingers up to Ciel's mouth and pushed them through his partially closed lips. Ciel sucked, coating Sebastian's fingers in a good amount of saliva. Sebastian removed his fingers and pushed two inside and began his search. The more accustomed Ciel got to the feeling, the louder he moaned, until…"Ahh! Sebastian, there! Again!" Sebastian continued to rub Ciel's prostate with two of his fingers before he added a third. "Sebastian please don't stop I'm close. I'm going to cum. I'm gonna, AH FUCK!" Ciel didn't understand what he was feeling right now but whatever it was he loved it. His orgasm lasted a good 2 minutes and when he was finally done Sebastian removed his fingers.

"What was that?"

"The cock ring keeps you from finishing to soon and when you do finish your orgasm lasts longer."

"Oh, well that was fucking awesome."

"So the ring isn't too tight. You're okay right."

"It's fine."

"Okay good. Now wait here a moment."

Sebastian went into his room and found a bottle of lube and brought it back to Ciel. He crawled onto the bed and sat between Ciel's legs. "Couldn't wait any longer huh?" Ciel asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I can't but this is more for you. I know you can't wait much longer."

"Yeah, you're definitely right about that. Now quickly, put it in."

Sebastian squeezed some lube onto his hand before spreading it onto his cock and around Ciel's hole before pushing in. He groaned from the tightness and heat that enveloped him. "Ah yess. Move Sebastian."

Sebastian began thrusting into Ciel. He started out slow because this was only Ciel's second time but sped up quickly. Soon he was thrusting at an almost demonic speed while Ciel moved his hips in rhythm with Sebastian. Sebastian brought his hand down, removed the cock ring and began pumping Ciel in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck Sebastian! Seba-Sebastian!" Ciel was screaming.

"Ciel, I'm close."

"Mm Me too."

Sebastian thrust into Ciel a few more times before they both came. Ciel into Sebastian's hand and his stomach and Sebastian came inside of Ciel. After riding out their orgasms, Sebastian pulled out and laid down next to Ciel.

"That. Was. Incredible. I wish it could never end."

"Me too Ciel."

"Will you be my boyfriend Sebastian? I want to be more than just fuck buddies."

"I'd be honored to."

"Good. Now, let me sleep."

"Yes my Ciel."


	3. Vibrators and Candle Wax

**Sorry it took so long for an update. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to start this chapter. That and I've been really busy with school and whatnot. Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Vibrators and Candle Wax**

A couple weeks had passed and Sebastian and Ciel continued with their little game. Sometimes with handcuffs and all that other good stuff, other times just sex. But it was just a normal day in the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was working in his study while Sebastian was ordering the other servants around while he prepare dinner.

Ciel sat at his desk bored off his ass signing papers. He sighed; he didn't know how much more he could take. He had been at that desk for quite some time now, maybe three hours. It didn't matter; all that mattered was that he was ready to tear his hair out. Ciel finished signing a document and then proceeded to drop his head onto his hands. "Ugh! When will all of this be over?" A knock on the door startled Ciel as he lifted his head up to see his butler walking in with a silver cart. Sebastian went on about what was for dinner and the kind of tea he prepared for Ciel, all the while Ciel was eyeing Sebastian like _he_ was his next meal. "Master?" Ciel jumped. "Uh, yes?"

"Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Yes Sebastian I'm fine. Just tired. Give me my tea and then take me to bed."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian handed Ciel his tea and then took a few steps back awaiting his next order.

Once Ciel was finished with his tea, he stood up to go to bed when suddenly, he passed out. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Sebastian, with a smirk from ear to ear.

* * *

Ciel woke up in his bed naked with his arms handcuffed to the head board and his feet chained to the ceiling.

"Sebastian. You should know by now you don't have to drug me to get me to have sex with you." Ciel stated bluntly

"Oh I'm very aware but I would've never been able to get you into this position with you conscious."

"I guess. How did I even end up like this?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I have a new game to play."

"Oh really?" Ciel was already excited. "And what are the rules?"

"Simple. You can't cum unless I allow you to."

"That's really not that simple. But I'm always up for a challenge. I'll play."

"Good." Sebastian stalked over to the bedside and kissed Ciel, hard. Ciel kissed back and slid his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. They rolled their tongues along on another before Sebastian trailed his hand down Ciel's body until he reached his nipples. Sebastian took one between his fingers and started to play with it. Ciel broke the kiss and mewled quietly, tugging on his restraints. He wanted to touch Sebastian. He wanted to run his fingers along his broad chest like he has done so many times.

Sebastian continued to play with Ciel's nipples with his had before he bent down and took one into his mouth. "Mm, Sebastian." Sebastian flicked his tongue over Ciel's nipple over and over. Ciel started to get hard. When Sebastian released Ciel's nipple from between his teeth, he walked over to the bedside table and pulled out a black vibrator.

"Uh, what are you gonna do with that?"

"I think you can guess."

Sebastian smirked as he grabbed the lube out of the drawer and walked over to the end of the bed. He spread the lube over the length of the vibrator, then around Ciel's hole. Sebastian rubbed the vibrator around Ciel's hole before pushing it in. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote.

"Now Ciel, if you can go 30 minutes with this vibrator without cumming, I'll give you a reward."

"Uh, o-okay"Ciel stuttered. Not very confident that he can do it.

Sebastian started the vibrator, keeping it on low for now. "Oh, fuck. Mmm, so good."

After about 15 minutes of keeping the vibrator on low, Sebastian turned it up to the medium setting. Ciel shook violently as Sebastian pushed it in deeper lightly brushing over his prostate. "AHH! Ha fuck. Sebastian...I…don't...know. How much longer...I can go. Ah, mm. Ha"

"15 more minutes Ciel. You can cum, but you'll get punished for it. If you can hold out, you'll get your reward." Sebastian walked around the bed and leaned down right next to Ciel's ear. "Anything you want. I'll give it to you if you can hold out." Sebastian licked the shell of Ciel's ear before lightly nibbling on his lobe. Ciel shuddered.

Sebastian backed away and went back to the end of the bed where he can watch as Ciel writhes while the vibrator shook inside him. Once there was only 5 minutes left Sebastian turned to vibrator to high and shifted the vibrator inside him, hitting his prostate dead on. Ciel lost it. "Ahhh! Ha ha, mm fuck! Sebastian! I can't, I'm gonna cum! I'm, AAHHHH! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel came all over his chest an even got a little on his neck.

"Well, you made it 25 minutes. I do have to give you points for that; but, you still came. Now you have to be punished."

Sebastian reached down and removed the vibrator from Ciel's hole and shut it off before tossing it aside somewhere in the room. Ciel was finally coming down for his high when Sebastian whipped his thigh. "Ow! Warn me first."

"You're being punished. You don't get a warning."

Sebastian left the room for a moment before returning with a cock ring in hand. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and blindfolded him after putting the cock ring on. He had to put it on before Ciel got hard again. Sebastian whipped him a second time, only this time it was his stomach, dangerously close to his cock. He walked around the bed, back to the end and whipped Ciel's thighs a second time. "Ah! Mm yeah. More. Do it again."

"You're being punished, why would I give you something that you want?"

"Please Sebastian. Whip me again. Or touch me please. I need it, I need you."

After 3 more whips Ciel was already hard and leaking again. With the blindfold on, Ciel couldn't see it coming which made it that much better. With each whip, Ciel's cock would jump with excitement and leak a little more pre-cum as their game continued. With each whip, Ciel would tug on the handcuffs and clench and unclench his hands. Sebastian whipped Ciel 5 more times before throwing the whip aside just like he had with the vibrator.

He walked over to Ciel and climbed onto the bed next to him. Sebastian removed the blindfold and then kissed Ciel. Hard. Ciel kissed back rolling his tongue around Sebastian's. Sebastian broke the kiss and started kissing down Ciel's neck biting here and there. Ciel was moaning louder the longer his neck was assaulted. Sebastian trailed lower and took one of Ciel's nipples into his mouth. He continued to drag his hand lower until he found Ciel's cock. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few tugs. "Ah ha! More, Sebastian. Please."

"Not just yet. I'll be right back."

"O-okay"

Sebastian walked out of the room and when he returned he was holding a few lit candles. "What...what are you doing with that?" Ciel asked a bit nervous for his reply."

"I'll show you. Sebastian walked over to Ciel, tipped the candle and watched hot wax drip onto his chest. "Ow! I don't know if I'll like this."

"Trust me. If you don't like it I'll stop okay?"

"Okay."

Sebastian tipped the candle a second time and waited as the wax fell onto Ciel's smooth skin. "Ah." Was Ciel's only reply. Sebastian kept going and after some time, Ciel got used to it and actually liked it. "Again Sebastian." Drop. "Mm fuck! That's so good."

"I told you you'd like it." Sebastian said with a confident smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right now do it again."

Sebastian continued to drip wax all over Ciel's chest until it was red. Sebastian placed the candle out of the way and then began taking off the wax.

"Ah! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry but it's the only way to get it off. Just bare through it."

Once all the wax was off. Sebastian released Ciel's feet so they were no longer hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to the end of the bed and crawled on so he was sitting between Ciel's legs. He leaned down so he was facing Ciel's cock. He turned his head to the side and started nibbling at Ciel's inner thigh. "Ah…ha unn, mm." Sebastian kept biting and kissing Ciel's inner thighs before he took all of Ciel into his mouth at once. "AH! Yes, Seb-Sebastian. So good, oh fuck! Mmm." Sebastian bobbed his head up and down before coming p and swirling his tongue around the head before deep-throating Ciel once again. "Se-Sebastian, I'm close. Stop…"

Sebastian pulled away, wiped off his mouth before grabbing the bottle of lube and spread some onto his fingers before rubbing it on the outside of Ciel's hole. Ciel moaned at the contact. "Please Sebastian. I need you inside me. Now." Sebastian chuckled. He spread some more lube onto his dick before lining himself up with Ciel's entrance. He pushed in slowly teasing Ciel. "Stop teasing and just fuck me already!" Sebastian pulled out until only the head was in and the slammed back in hard. He repeated this motion over and over until Ciel was violently tugged at his handcuffs causing himself to bleed.

"Ah! Ha mm seba-Sebastian! Deeper! Harder!"

Sebastian stopped causing Ciel to mewl disapprovingly. Sebastian didn't pull out but he leaned over and uncuffed Ciel before falling backwards so Ciel was now straddling him. When Sebastian's back hit the bed, his cock buried so deep inside, Ciel screamed. "Oh yess. So deep. Mmm" Ciel started bouncing on Sebastian's cock and with each thrust, Sebastian hit Ciel's prostate. "Oh fuck! I'm close. Sebastian please let me cum! Take off this cock ring and let me please!" Sebastian reached down and removed the cock ring before wrapping his hand around Ciel's leaking shaft and pumping him to the rhythm of their thrusts. "I'm coming! I'm ha ah! Sebastian! Oh my! Fuck!" Ciel convulsed on top of Sebastian causing him to tighten around Sebastian's cock throwing him over the edge. Sebastian came with a grunt and filled Ciel up.

Once Ciel came down from his high he rolled off of Sebastian, lying down next to him.

"That, that was incredible." Ciel managed to get out between pants.

"It was indeed"

"Where did you get that vibrator anyway?"

"Why do you want one for when I'm not around?"

"No! I just...I was wondering because, we'll I just never knew you had one."

"I just recently bought it. I thought it would be something fun for us to try. Same with the candle wax."

"Mm, it was fun."


	4. Interruptions

**Interruptions **

Sebastian and Ciel roamed the streets of London searching for the right store to buy Ciel some new clothes. The two sex freaks have torn apart most of Ciel's good clothing. So they walked around and around but no store seemed good enough for Ciel. "Master, would you like for me to just call someone to make you a few new outfits?"

"No Sebastian that won't be necessary. Let's look in here."

They walked into this large clothing store (almost like goodwill, but no donated clothes) that seemed to have no one in it. "Hello? We are here to look at some clothes. Is anyone here?" Nothing. Ciel wandered off and started looking at the clothes while Sebastian looked around to see if anyone was here. He didn't seem to find anyone. "Master, don't you think we should go find another store with someone actually in it?"

"No. I like what I see here."

Sebastian sighed but decided to make the bet of it. Then an idea popped into his head. Sebastian looked around, and then smirked. Perfect. Ciel was still walking around looking at the clothes when Sebastian came up to him, picked him up and rushed him behind a large bookcase against the far wall of the store and pushed Ciel up against it before kissing him messily. "Mmpp! Sebastian, what are you doing? We are in public!"

"No ones around, why not have a little fun?"

"What if someone comes in?"

"Well then, that'll just make it even more erotic now won't it?" Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear before licking the shell. Ciel shuddered.

"Now Ciel, you have to be quiet. If you aren't, someone will find us and you don't want that now do you?" Sebastian teased. He wanted someone to hear them. Sebastian wanted this to be a show. I guess he's a bit of an exhibitionist.

"Let the game begin."

Sebastian immediately attached his lips to Ciel's neck and started biting and sucking. Ciel tried his best to hold back the moans that tried to escape his throat. Every now and then one would slip passed his lips as Sebastian trailed lower unbuttoning Ciel's shirt as he went down. "Mm, ha. Sebastian. We can't do this. Mm, ah. Someone will hear me." Sebastian removed Ciel's nipple from his mouth and kissed Ciel again sliding his tongue inside and battled with Ciel's. He pulled away from the kiss, unwrapped Ciel's arms from around his neck and pinned them above his head with his hand. With his other hand, Sebastian reached over and tore a piece of a shirt off and tied Ciel's arms over his head and around one of the shelves inside the bookcase knocking a few books over.

"Sebastian! Release me now! If someone comes in they'll see me tired here and I'll be fucked."

"Well then, let's hope you can be quiet enough that no one will hear us." Sebastian teased with a smirk on his face. He then went back to Ciel's chest. He took one nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers. "Fuck." Ciel said through clenched teeth. Ciel took his bottom lip between his teeth when Sebastian started licking lower until he reached Ciel's navel where he stuck his tongue in and out. He went a little lower and started licking right above Ciel's pants. "Ah, ha mm, lower. Lower Sebastian." Sebastian chuckled and unbuttoned Ciel's shorts with his teeth before slipping them down his slender thighs. Even after all these years Ciel still had somewhat of a boyish figure. Sebastian left the boxers on and attacked Ciel's thighs with his mouth. Kissing, biting, sucking. Ciel bit his lip hard trying not to cry out. His thighs were his weakness, and Sebastian knew that very well.

Sebastian was getting very into his work before they heard the bell on the door ring. Signaling that someone just walked in. "Sebastian, untie me. Ah ha. We have to hide. Mm. Lets go. Ahh ha mm." Sebastian didn't stop. He didn't even blink. He just kept assaulting Ciel's thighs. Sebastian finally stopped teasing Ciel long enough to bite his earlobe, then whisper, "Exhilarating isn't it? Never knowing if you're going to get caught. I get hard just thinking about fucking you senseless right here with those people wandering around somewhere." Ciel whimpered. He was so hard, and the dirty talk didn't help. He didn't want to get caught but Sebastian did have a point, it is thrilling. "Sebastian, if we're going to do this, let's go somewhere that isn't so open." Sebastian smiled. "Yes my lord."

Sebastian untied Ciel and the two crept over to the dressing rooms where Sebastian tied Ciel to one of the clothes hooks. "Really, again?"

"You know you like it." Sebastian slowly started walking toward Ciel. "Being entirely helpless, having no control over me or my actions, it turns you on; it makes you shiver with lust. I can smell it in your blood." Sebastian was face to face with Ciel, he buried his face in Ciel's neck before taking a large inhale, then biting down hard. "Ah! Ha, ahh! That hurts. Let go." Sebastian removed his teeth from Ciel's shoulder and started licking up the blood that was trailing down his shoulder causing Ciel to shudder. "Seba-Sebastain, touch me, I-I need it. I need you."

Sebastian hummed approvingly. "Where do you want me? Hm? Do you wan me here." Sebastian ran his fingers up and down Ciel's chest, dipping his fingers into the top of his boxers. "Or maybe here?" He gripped Ciel's cock. "Here?" Sebastian slid his hand into Ciel's boxers and rubbed the outside of Ciel's hole, pushing the tip of his finger in and then removed it as quickly as it entered. "Yes, Sebastian. There and here." Ciel thrust his hips forward a bit. Sebastian kissed Ciel again and as their tongues danced around one another, Sebastian slipped his hand into Ciel's boxers and started stroking Ciel slowly. Ciel broke the kiss. "Ah! Mm, yes. Oh fuck. Faster." Sebastian let go and pulled the boxers down so Ciel's member was exposed and he was fully naked.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the changing room. They both froze. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" They couldn't speak. Ciel was terrified and oddly turned on thinking that this woman might walk in. "Hellooo? If someone is in there you need to come out, you've been in there to long." They heard keys jingle and the door handle started to move. Sebastian quickly untied Ciel and put his pants back on. When the door finally opened she saw Sebastian buttoning Ciel's shirt. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's okay. We were just finishing up." Sebastian replied as he finished buttoning Ciel's shirt. Ciel just stood there. He couldn't speak and he was afraid if he moved she would she his erection. "So master, did you see anything you liked?"

"Um, no. Let's go look in another store." They walked out of the dressing room and out the door doing their best to hide their erections. As they walked down the street Sebastian pulled Ciel into a small alleyway, shoved him against the brick wall and locked lips with Ciel. "Mmpp! Mm." Ciel moaned into the kiss as Sebastian started removing Ciel's clothes once again. Ciel was naked for the second time and Sebastian bent down and took Ciel into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and dipped into the slit before pushing Ciel's cock into the back of his throat. "AH! Mm, Seba-Sebastian. Oh fuck! That's so good!" Sebastian hummed in approval when Ciel wove his fingers through his silky black hair. He continued to bob his head up and down until Ciel's grip got tighter and his muscles started to tense up. Sebastian pulled away and Ciel groaned disapprovingly.

Sebastian stood up and pulled out his erection. Ciel got down on his knees and took Sebastian into his mouth. Sebastian groaned. Ciel was down on Sebastian for a minute or so bobbing his head. Sebastian took two of his fingers into his mouth until they were wet. He leaned forward and placed two fingers against Ciel's hole, rubbed the outside and then pushed in. Ciel moaned around Sebastian's length. Sebastian was fingering Ciel until he began to hear voices, and footsteps. "Fuck." Sebastian mumbled. He pulled his fingers out and pulled Ciel up from off his hands and knees. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's clothes off the ground before jumping to the roof of a building just as a group of 5 men walked around the corner into the alley.

"That was close…again."

"Are we going to get to have sex or not? I need you Sebastian. Inside me, now."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian laid Ciel down on top of his clothes as he covered his erection in saliva. Ciel watched with anticipation until he felt Sebastian's cock against his entrance. Sebastian pushed in and groaned at how tight Ciel is, even after all the times they've had sex, it still feels like the first time. "Mm, move Sebastian." Sebastian being thrusting into Ciel hard and fast. "Ah! Ha, yes. Oh god!" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrists and held them above his head as he stared into Ciel's half-lidded, glazed over eyes. Sebastian knew that Ciel wouldn't last much longer. Not after all that teasing, so he reached down and grabbed Ciel's cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck! Seba-Sebastian! I'll come if you don't stop."

"I know. Come for me Ciel."

Sebastian started thrusting faster and deeper, hitting Ciel's prostate repeatedly. "Oh god! Sebastian! I'm gonna come! I'm ahhh haahaa!" Ciel came into Sebastian's hand and a little on his stomach. As his muscles contracted around Sebastian he came with a grunt. Sebastian rolled off of Ciel and laid down next to him on his clothes.

"That…was. Intense." Ciel managed to get out between pants.

"Mm. Now lets get you dressed and go home. We can take a bath when we get there." Sebastian said before leaning in and kissing Ciel.

"Mm, I like that idea. Maybe round two in the bath. With no interruptions."

"Of course Ciel."


End file.
